How I met the Shield
by CrystalRollins26
Summary: Crystal is a WWE Diva who is 26 years old and has a crush on superstars Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose of the Shield. She watches their matches and hopes they ll notice her. She is quite happy with what she receives.
1. Chapter 1

I was just arriving to RAW for my chance to win the Diva`s title from Eve. I have been waiting for a while to get this opportunity to earn what is rightfully mine! I went to my

locker room to get into my attire which is a zebra bikini top, fish net shirt (low cut and kind of ripped), black/blue/white striped sweatband bracelet, a short skirt which shows

my

zebra panties quite nicely that go along with my bikini top, converse sneakers, and my beloved sky blue kitty-ear headband.. After, I got into my clothing, Eve made her

entrance first. The fans were booing her out of the building because honestly, no one likes her. Next, my theme song "You can look, but you can`t touch" started playing. I

came out and blew kisses to the fans and did my entrance. Once I got into the ring, I took off my black, blue, and silver ring coat which is very sparkly! The match began and

I

instantly started beating the living hell out of Eve. I had so much anger that had been building up inside of me the past few weeks. This is because Eve criticizes everything I

do

and everything I wear! To add to that, she always mocks me! After tonight though, she`ll learn that she messed around with the wrong bitch! The referee had to pull me off

of

her because I went insane and out of control. Eve decided to take advantage of this and attempted to hit with with her finisher, but I dodged her attack and speared her. She

was knocked out, then I pinned her.

"1...2...3!"

"The winner of this match and your NEW Diva`s chapion... the Sexy Fox Crystal!"

The crowded cheered for me and chanted my name! I had tears of joy in my eyes from finally winning the Diva`s championship. I started to celebrate with the fans, but that

was until I heard...


	2. Chapter 2

"Sierra...Hotel...India...Echo...Lima...Delta...Th e SHIELD!"

I`m standing in the ring frozen while I see Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose walking through the crowd, coming to the ring. I just backed into a corner of the

ring with my knees to my chest. What could the Shield possibly want with me? They got into the ring and walked towards me while I`m just backed into a corner just wanting

someone to save me.

"Hi there, sweetheart..." the voice of Dean Ambrose was sending chills down my spine. I didn`t dare look up, because I`m already scared enough as it is.

"Look up, sweetie" I could tell that this was Seth Rollins because he seemed very calm with me. This was until Roman Reigns got involved.

"Look up, bitch!" He yelled at me and smacked me hard on my cheek causing me to cry.

"Aww look, you made her cry..." Dean laughed mockingly.

"L-leave me a-alone...!" I whimpered.

"Nope. We`re taking you with us, sweetheart," Dean stated.

Roman lifted me up over his shoulder. I kicked in the gut and punched his back, but he didn`t let go of me. I kept on sobbing.

"Please let go of me!"

"Shut up!" Roman growled.

I shut my mouth and kept quiet. They took me to their locker room and Roman finally put me down.

"What do you guys want with me?" I asked with watery eyes.

"We want to keep you from making injustices in the WWE sweetheart," Dean replied.

"But, I haven`t done anything wrong!" I shouted.

Roman smacked my cheek again and caused me to cry out in pain.

"Shut up, Crystal." Roman replied, his voice dark and low.

"We`ve heard that you`ve fucked every superstar in the locker room too. Hehe...you little whore," Seth chuckled.

"So what?!" I retorted.

"You`re going to fuck us." Dean stated with a serious, but playful tone.

"No! I`m not going to fuck you guys and you`re not screwing me!" I screamed.

Roman put handcuffs on my hands and tore off my clothes.

"NOOOO!" I screamed again.

Roman already pulled his pants down and so did Seth and Dean. Then, Roman shoved his dick in my mouth as gagged. Roman started fucking my throat, Dean thrusting

into my ass, and Seth pounding my pussy. After a minute, I heard groaning. It was Ambrose... He came all over and inside my ass. Next, Seth came in my pussy and I had

an orgasm at this. Finally, Roman came in my mouth and I swallowed all of it! I was actually loving this!

"You loved that didn`t you, sweetheart?" Dean asked me.

"Yes," I moaned. "Give me more... PLEASE!"

Dean looked at Seth and Roman, smirked, then looked at me again.

"Don`t worry you`ll get more soon, sweetie." Seth reassured me.

The next day...


End file.
